Famous singer Bella
by vampiregurl97
Summary: 15 years after Edward left Bella got changed and now shes in a coven of 5. What happens when she is a famous singer and she is at one of her conserts and the Cullens are there? T for language
1. Consert

**ME- Do I own twilight?**

**Rosalie- No, only Stephanie could have captured my beauty**

**Me- Darn!**

**(ok, Bella is now a singer and she is now going by Isabella and I am going to do songs from different bands and I don't own any of them!)**

It had been 15 years since Edward, ouch, had left me. I was now Bella Masen and was about to go out on stage to sing my songs. I was now a vampire, I was dying after getting in a car crash a while after the Cullen's left when Rikki found me. She decided to change me and I joined her coven. Her mate was Jonathan; in the coven were also Rachel and her mate Trevor. We all had powers; Rikki could influence nature, as in move rocks and make the sun shine. Rachel could shock people by touching them, **(Its Kate's power)** Trevor could control anyone, for example all he had to do was say 'Walk like a chicken' to a person or vampire and they would do it. Jonathan; who was Trevor's biological brother could make people forget what had just happened, which was good when it came to make humans forget us. You see I was a famous singer and my coven was my band and since we never aged we had to make people forget us and start all over again with becoming famous, oh, and my power makes me the strongest vampire in the world; I had only had to touch a vampire and their power would be mine forever; but I had to porously take their powers while I'm touching them. I had not taken my covens powers because I didn't feel like it.

I looked out on stage and that's when I saw him. I looked around him and saw the whole family there. Edward looked confused and annoyed, the rest looked confused, and Alice was bouncing up and down in her seat. I figured she was the only one who knew I was here. Then I looked down and saw what I was wearing again. I could have blushed I would have, I couldn't imagine what the Cullen's would think of me wearing this and how I was about to dance. I shuttered and turned to my coven "Guy's change of plans, I won't be coming out until the chorus" I whispered and they nodded confused. Jonathan ran out to the guitar, Trevor to the drums, some of the other people that weren't so important in the band ran to the backup instruments. Rikki and Rachel ran out to introduce our song and it started.

_[Jonathan and Trevor]_  
Ok (ahh)  
Yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)  
Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (lets dance)  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
But make sure you call before you leave  
_[Rachel and Rikki]_  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

I waited until then and ran out and saw all the Cullen's mouths drop and eyes widen.

Edward's POV

I don't know what we were doing here, all I wanted was to go back and sulk like I always did now that I knew Bella had died. She had died in a car crash and now I would never see her again.

Alice was next to me bouncing up and down while Jasper was trying to calm her, the only one who knew the band was Alice and she wouldn't tell anyone who they were. She was blocking her mind by translating songs so I couldn't find out yet.

_I wonder why we're even here- Emmet_

_OMG, I'm so board, I want to leave- Rose_

_I hope this will be fun- Carlisle_

_Well I guess as long as Edwards up I'll be happy- Esme_

_God, if Alice and the fans don't calm down I'll be screaming like a girl! - Jasper_

_Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me! –_ Alice was singing at the top of her mental lungs.

I groaned and went back to looking at the stage, we were in the very front middle section and the concert would start in 30 seconds.

Suddenly people started coming out and ran to their instruments. 2 girls's came out and ran to the 2 mikes. One girl had wavy blonde hair **(Rachel) **and the other had straight red hair **(Rikki) **and the song started. I instantly recognized it and I groaned while Rosalie and Alice squealed. It was 'Don't cha' Rosalie's favorite. Carlisle and Esme just clapped while Emmet and Jasper rolled their eyes.

_[Jonathan and Trevor]_  
Ok (ahh)  
Yeahh (ahh)  
Oh, we about to get it just a lil hot and sweaty in this mu'fucka (oh, baby)  
Ladies let's go (uhh)  
Soldiers let's go (dolls)  
Let me talk to y'all and just you know  
Give you a little situation... listen (fellas)  
_[Jonathan and Trevor]_  
Pussycat Dolls  
Ya see this shit get hot  
Everytime I come through when I step up in the spot (are you ready)  
Make the place sizzle like a summertime cookout  
Prowl for the best chick  
Yes I'm on the lookout (lets dance)  
Slow bangin shorty like a belly dancer with it  
Smell good, pretty skin, so gangsta with it (oh, baby)  
No tricks only diamonds under my sleeve  
Gimme tha number  
But make sure you call before you leave  
_[Rachel and Rikki]_  
I know you like me (I know you like me)  
I know you do (I know you do)  
Thats why whenever I come around  
She's all over you (she's all over you)  
I know you want it (I know you want it)  
It's easy to see (it's easy to see)  
And in the back of your mind  
I know you should be on with me (babe)

I was about to walk away when Alice screamed "Look!" and pointed to the stage

That's when I saw her. After all this time she was alive, or a vampire. I was instantly happy and shocked to see her. Then I saw her clothes and we all gasped. She was wearing a see through shirt with a blue braw and the shortest blue mini skirt I had ever seen. She was wearing blue heels and was dancing in ways I never imagined my innocent Bella could dance in. She was bending over and j doing other thing I couldn't describe **(Just imagine the Pussycat Dolls dancing)**

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Fight the feeling (fight the feeling)  
Leave it alone (leave it alone)  
Cause if it ain't love  
It just aint enough to leave my happy home (my happy home)  
Let's keep it friendly (let's keep it friendly)  
You have to play fair (you have to play fair)  
See I dont care  
But I know She ain't gonna wanna share  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
_[Jonathan and Trevor]_  
Ok, I see how it's goin' down (ahh, don't cha)  
Seems like shorty wanna little menage pop off or somethin, let's go  
Well let me get straight to it  
Every broad wan watch a nigga when I come through it  
It's the god almighty, lookin all brand new  
If shorty wanna jump in my ass then vanjewish  
Lookin at me all like she really wanna do it  
Tryna put it on me till my balls black an blueish  
Ya wanna play wit ah playa girl then play on  
Strip out the channel  
And leave the lingerie on  
Watch me and I'mma watch you at the same time  
Lookin at ya wan break my back  
You the very reason why I keep a pack ah the Magnum  
An wit the wagon hit chu in the back of tha magnum  
For the record, don't think it was somethin you did  
Shorty all on me cuz it's hard to resist the kid  
I got a idea that's dope for y'all  
As y'all could get so I could hit the both of y'all  
_[The girls]_  
I know she loves you (I know she loves you)  
So I understand (I understand)  
I'd probably be just as crazy about you  
If you were my own man  
Maybe next lifetime (maybe next lifetime)  
Possibly (possibly)  
Until then old friend  
Your secret is safe with me

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

_Bella, I'm so happy to see her- Carlisle_

_Oh my god, Bella is Hot! – Emmet_

_My daughter is finally back- Esme_

_She looks good! – Rosalie_

_I didn't know Bella could dance like that! - Jasper_

_I knew they were going to be shocked- Alice_

So she did know, and she never told us!? I was going to kill that pixie later. I turned back to the stage and saw Bella looking straight at us. I saw her brown hair was now up to her waist and her eyes were golden.

"Hello New York City!" Her angel voice yelled.

Everyone yelled and she smiled "I can't hear you! I said Hello NYC!" she yelled again and everyone yelled even louder. So loud it hurt my ears. "Ok, this next song is dedicated to my 2 sister's here" Bella said and went up to hug the 2 girls and then yelled "And to my other BFFL Alice!" She yelled looking straight at her. Alice smiled and Bella started singing a slower song than before.

**(Ok PLL tell me what you think!)**


	2. Songs

**ME- Do I own twilight now?!**

**Rosalie- Nope**

**Me- ahhh!**

I got the mike and started singing the song I had written while thinking of my 3 friends.

We sign our cards and letters BFF  
You've got a million ways to make me laugh  
You're lookin' out for me; you've got my back  
It's so good to have you around  
You know the secrets I could never tell  
And when I'm quiet you break through my shell  
Don't feel the need to do a rebel yell  
Cause you keep my feet on the ground  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend  
You don't get angry when I change the plans  
Somehow you're never out of second chances  
Won't say "I told you" when I'm wrong again  
I'm so lucky that I've found  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
True friends will go to the ends of the earth  
Till they find the thing you need  
Friends hang on through the ups and the downs  
Cause they've got someone to believe in  
A true friend  
You're here till the end  
You pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
No need to pretend  
You're a true friend  
You're here till the end  
Pull me aside  
When something ain't right  
Talk with me now and into the night  
'Til it's alright again  
You're a true friend [3x]

I sang the last line and looked straight at Alice. She looked like she would be crying if she could and I smiled. "Ok, time to get things crazy again. 4 more songs and then I'll see you at my next concert" I yelled and went back stage to change my clothes.

I put on my blue v-neck blouse with black skinny jeans and sparkly blue knee length boots. I smiled remembering this was Edward's favorite on me and I felt like driving him crazy for him to see what he left. Of course if he said he wanted me back I would need a good explanation for it.

Rikki and Rachel appeared at the door and smiled "I guess you're in a good mood" Rikki started and Rachel added "Yeah, is it maybe because a certain vampire coven is out there?" I laughed and grabbed their hands. "Well, yea, I want you guys to get along" I said and they smiled "Of course we will" Jonathan said appearing with Trevor.

I ran back on stage and yelled into the mike "Ok, this is a song I wrote when I was depressed and I'm pretty sure you know it.

I started singing the song I had wrote for Edward when he had left me.

Sha la la la la  
Sha la la la la  
You used to call me your angel  
Said I was sent straight down from heaven  
You'd hold me close in your arms  
I loved the way you felt so strong  
I never wanted you to leave  
I wanted you to stay here holding me  
_[CHORUS:]_  
I miss you  
I miss your smile  
And I still shed a tear  
Every once in a while  
And even though it's different now  
You're still here somehow  
My heart won't let you go  
And I need you to know  
I miss you, sha la la la la  
I miss you  
You used to call me your dreamer  
And now I'm living out my dream  
Oh how I wish you could see  
Everything that's happening for me  
I'm thinking back on the past  
It's true that time is flying by too fast  
_[CHORUS]_  
I know you're in a better place, yeah  
But I wish that I could see your face, oh  
I know you're where you need to be  
Even though it's not here with me  
_[CHORUS x2]_

I finished the last line and saw Edward staring at me with a painful expression. I smiled and ran back for the next song to start.

**(I don't feel like doing the whole song but it's 'Hot stuff' by the Pussycat girls… again imagine them dancing)**

I finished the song and saw Edward staring at me with an open mouth and his eyes looked like they were about to pop out of their sockets. I laughed and started my next song (I don't need a man by the pussycat dolls).

I looked at Edward again and rolled my eyes at his expression, I hadn't written that song, it was the company.

I went straight to my next song (See you again by Miley Cyrus) and sang and dance and had a good time. They never took their eyes of me and I was looking at them for almost the entire concert.

It was finally the last song and I decided to do something special "Ok, now I'll pick 2 people out of the audience to come sing a song with me… who wants to come up!?" I yelled and everyone raised their hands. I pretended to look at everyone until I pointed to Alice and Rose "Ok, I want the pretty girl with the red hair and the beautiful blonde next to her" I said and they smiled and came up. I hugged them "Oh my god! Bella" Alice squealed and I hugged her and then Rose came up "I'm spry for before Bella" She said and I answered "There was nothing to forgive" and we hugged. "Ok do you know the song Loosen up my buttons?" I asked and they nodded. I handed them a make and we started singing.

I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
Typical  
Hardly the type I fall for  
I like when the physical  
Don't leave me asking for more  
I'm a sexy mama (mama)  
Who knows just how to get what I wanna (wanna)  
What I want to do is spring this on you (on you)  
Back up all of the things that I told you (told you)  
You've been saying all the right things all night long  
But I can't seem to get you over here to help take this off  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
You say you're a big boy  
But I can't agree  
'Cause the love you said you had  
Ain't been put on me  
I wonder (wonder)  
If I'm just too much for you  
Wonder (wonder)  
If my kiss don't make you just  
Wonder (wonder)  
What I got next for you  
What you want to do? (do)  
Take a chance to recognize that this could be yours  
I can see, just like most guys that your game don't please  
Baby, can't you see? (see)  
How these clothes are fitting on me (me)  
And the heat coming from this beat (beat)  
I'm about to blow  
I don't think you know  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Come on baby, loosen up my buttons babe  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
Baby, won't you loosen up my buttons babe?  
Loosen up my buttons babe  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
(Ah-ah-ah)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)  
I'm telling you loosen up my buttons baby (Uh huh)  
But you keep fronting (Uh)  
Saying what you going to do to me (Uh huh)  
But I ain't seen nothing (Uh)

The guys went wild seeing us Rose, Alice, Rikki, Rachel, and I, dance on stage and sing.

I led them back stage and introduced them "Rose and Alice, this is my coven Rikki and her mate Jonathan and Rachel with her mate Trevor" I said and they all shook hands and laughed.

"Bella!" I suddenly heard a familiar booking voice call and I turned to see…

**(Cliffy? Not much, you probably know who!)**


	3. The doll house

**ME- I finally own Twilight!!**

**Rosalie- No you don't!**

**Me- Awwww!**

Emmett came charging to me and picked me up in a bear hug that would have crushed me if I was still human. He finally put me down and grinned "You've been dancing naughty haven't you?" I laughed when he said that and said "Yeah, people LOVE it" he grinned and said "I bet only the bys love it" we both laughed and I went to Esme and Carlisle. They both hugged me and Esme said "It's nice to have you back" and Carlisle said "We've missed you"

I smiled and said "Same here" they both laughed and I saw Jasper staring at me awkwardly. I smiled and he started "Bella I am so sorry, can you please forgive me?" I shook my head and his face fell "Jasper I don't forgive you" I started and he looked down "Because there is nothing to forgive" I added and he looked at me smiling. He hugged me like Emmett had and said "Thank you Bella" I smiled and I laughed. He put me down and I faced Edward, everyone was silent and we just stared at each other. I finally decided to break the silence "Hi Edward" I said going up to hug him. He put his arms around me and held on tight as if he never wanted to let go. He finally did after 10 seconds and I smiled at him.

I heard Rikki clear her thought and I laughed "Guys this is my coven Rikki and her mate Jonathan and Rachel with her mate Trevor" they all shook hands and stepped back smiling. "Bella how did this happen" Carlisle asked pointing at me. I knew what he meant and just as I was about to answer a group of girls came running to us screaming. "OMG, Bella, can we have an autograph?!" The 3 little girls screamed and I laughed and signed the posters. "Bella we love you and want to be just like you" the younger one screamed. She must have been about 6 and the other 2 looked like they were 7 years old.

Suddenly they started singing the chorus to Don't Cha and started dancing like me and my eyes widened while I laughed.

"Very good, but don't dance like that in front of your dads or they'll kill me" I said laughing and they ran out giggling. We all stared at them and burst out laughing. "God, I think we should make the concerts for 13 and up from now on" Rikki said when she had control again and I looked at the Cullen's "How about I explain at our house?" I asked and they nodded. "Umm, do you want to ride with us?" I asked and they smiled "Will we fit?" Carlisle asked and I nodded laughing. "Ok then lets go" Alice said and I laughed.

"Rose and Emmet should hold hands and so should Alice and Jasper and Carlisle and Esme" I warned and they did as I asked while looking at me confused. I opened the door and we were blinded by camera lights and reporters. The Cullen's gasped and I laughed. We walked down to the car stopping for pictures every 10 seconds. We finally reached the end and the Cullen's gasped again when they saw the white hummer limo with a picture of me across the side.

I laughed and we all got in. "Wow" Rosalie said and I laughed "You like?" I asked pointing around. Trevor was at the corner and next to him was Rachel, next to Rachel was Jonathan and Rikki and I sat next to Rikki. Carlisle got in the corner with Esme, Rosalie and Emmet next to them, and Alice was in front of me with Jasper next to her. Edward came to sit next to me and I smiled at him. "Hell yea!" Emmett screamed and we all laughed. "Wow, I never thought I would say this but I would love to have your life" Rosalie said shaking her head and I smiled. "Wait till they see the doll house" Rikki said and I laughed thinking of their reaction. "What's a doll house?" Esme asked. "It's out mansion" Rachel answered and I smiled. "Yup, we took all the money we made in our first tour to build it" I said and they nodded. We arrived at the big white gate and it opened. The Cullen's stared with their mouths open and I giggled.

We finally made it to the house and everyone was silent as we got out of the limo and they stared at he white mansion. "Damn!" Emmett finally said breaking the silence. My coven burst out laughing and I asked "DO you like it?" Emmett nodded as he looked up "How many floors?" Edward suddenly asked and I answered quickly "4 floors with 4 rooms in each floor" they looked at me and we ran to the house. I opened the door and we stepped in. The Cullen's mouths dropped when they saw the inside. There were pictures covering the white walls, 3 white couches in the corner and a massage chair next to them. There was the big flat screen that covered the wall and a black coffee table with magazines on it in the center. Then in the middle was a big circular stair case that leads to the second floor.

"Do you want a tour of the mansion?" I asked and they nodded and Alice clapped. "Well as you can see, this is the living room" I started and walked to the other side of the stairs to the kitchen. It had white walls, a black microwave hanging on the corner, a white fridge, the counter that went all the way around the wall which was also white and a big round white table in the center. "The kitchen" I said and went back to the stairs. I started walking up when Alice came forward to take my hand. I smiled and we ran to the second floor. It was a long hallway with pictures of Rachel, Rikki, Jonathan, and Trevor. The walls were white with only 2 doors. I pointed to the door on the left side and said "Rikki and Jonathan's room" and pointed to the right side and said "Rachel and Trevor's room" then I continued up. The whole third floor was white with nothing in them "Umm, we still haven't done anything here, we couldn't figure anything out" I said simply and headed up to the last floor. I realized no one had spoken and smiled thinking how shocked they probably were. Then I realized that only the Cullen's were with me and stopped. "Where's my coven?" I asked looking for them. "O, they went to their room's" Alice said and I continued up. They probably wanted me to talk to them on my own. When we finally got to the last floor I smiled and walked to the door on the far left. I opened my door and we all stepped in. They all looked around quietly. The walls were white, big surprise, there was a huge king sized bed with a white simple bed spread, my night stand that had some of my pictures and some papers thrown around, there was a big flat screen in front of my bed, the back wall that lead to the back of the house was all glass that lead to a huge balcony, it was a Romeo and Juliet type balcony. Then I smiled as I saw Rose and Alice staring at the double doors "You'll love this" I said and went to open the doors. They gasped and squealed then ran in. My closet was probably the size of a normal room and I explained them everything. "Ok shirt are here" I said pointing to the right part of the left wall. "The pants here" I said pointing to the left side of the left wall. "Skirts and shorts here" I said pointing to the left side of the right wall "Dresses are there" I said pointing to the right side of the right wall "Shoes right there" I said pointing to the left side of the back wall "And accessories there" I said pointing to the right side of the back wall. Alice smiled so wide I thought her face would break "Bella finally has a fashion taste!" she yelled and went around the closet looking at my clothes.

I went out of the closet knowing Alice would be there for a while and everyone, besides Rose and Alice, followed me to the door next to the closet. I opened it and walked in the bathroom. The walls were, of course, white, there was a big white tub in the center, an open shower in the corner, a counter with hair products and makeup in front of the mirror that had thousands of twinkle light around it, and a small toilet in the corner. The toilet was only a prop so it was in the corner. Alice and Rose finally walked in and stopped when the saw the whole left wall where the counter and mirror was and they ran right to it. I laughed even harder when their faces lit up and walked back "Wow, I'm so proud" Alice said and Rose smiled "I never knew she could be so awesome" she added and everyone started laughing.

I walked out and opened the mirror that goes to the balcony and we all stepped out. They all stared at the outside and I said "Come on, you have to see the pool, game room, garage, and courts" I said and they all jumped out of the balcony to the grass. I was about to jump when someone caught me around the waist and I turned to see…

**(Who do you think it is?)**


	4. Reunited

**(I don't own Twilight) and sorry I haven't uploaded in so long… ive just been busy with some other stories!**

Edward was standing there staring at me and we looked at each other. "Bella" he started and I just stared into his golden eyes, lost in them. "Bella, I want to ask you something" he requested and I nodded, what would he want to ask

"Do you still love me?" he asked looking desperately into my own golden eyes.

My eyes widened and I was about to lie but then I decided to stay with the truth "Of course" I whispered he smiled and said "Well, I need to tell you something… I still love you" he whispered and my eyes widened.

I felt like I was in a dream and I would wake up any moment, but that was impossible he told me he didn't love me anymore and left. I would do anything to have him back; maybe he liked me now that I was a beautiful immortal like him. I could live with that. He put his arms around my waist and started to lean in. I quickly put my arms around his neck and pulled myself to him roughly. He started kissing me like he had when I was human, carefully and calmly, but then he kissed me like he never had before. He kissed me with a passion that might have killed me if I were still human and he pressed y back against the glass door and put his hands on either side of my head.

I heard people cheering and looked broke away to see his family smiling at us. I laughed and I knew that if I were human I would have blushed. Emmett was laughing and Alice shook her head. Jasper held his hand out to Emmett and he stopped laughing. "I am you're back together but now I owe Jasper 100 dollars" Emmett said looking at me. I smiled as he took his wallet out and Jasper smiled.

"What was the bet?" I asked them and Alice answered

"Jasper bet you would get back together today and Emmett said after the next concert" I rolled my eyes and took Edward's hand. I jumped down to find my coven there smiling and laughing. I rolled my eyes when Trevor handed Jonathan 100 dollars and they grinned. "You are the exact replica of Emmett and Jasper" I said shaking my head and they laughed.

I ran to the courts and stopped. It was a huge square with 3 courts. A basketball, tennis, and a hockey court. Emmett grinned and I laughed "Emmet you'll love the next one" I said and walked to the building behind it. I walked in and smiled when I saw their mouths drop, it was the game room, we had every arcade game known to man, every game council that we got out hands on (X-Box, Wii, play stations, game cube, etc) and at the end was a laser tag room.

I walked back out and they all followed but Jonathan and Trevor stayed there. I walked to the far side and got to the pool. The pool was big and on the other side was a volleyball court with sand to make it look like the beach. There were tanning chairs all around the pool, a jocose, a little water fall, and the tallest diving board we found. "Sweet!" Emmett yelled and I smiled as I said "That's not the best part" I said and headed down the stairs underground to an exact replica of the playboy pool. **(If you've watched cribs on the episode where they show the playboy mansion, they have a pool where you walk down the stairs and there's a really cool type of mermaid pool underground.)** The Cullen's mouths dropped open and I realized I'd been smiling all day.

I suddenly had an idea and called for Trevor really quietly. 5 seconds later Trevor showed up with Jonathan and he looked at me raising an eyebrow. I held my hand out until he understood and his mouth dropped open. "Really?" he asked and I smiled. He walked up and I held my other hand out and my whole coven came to me and put their hands on my arm. I saw the Cullen's staring at me confused and I said "Alice, Jasper, Edward, come here and grab my arms" I said and they did without questioning. I quickly concentrated and sucked in their powers. I felt as each power entered me and smiled at the feeling. That was the first time I had took powers and it felt good. I opened my eyes and they were all staring at me

_I think Bella has officially gone mad- Emmet thought_

_Maybe the fame has gotten to her head- Rose_

_Interesting, I wonder what she's doing- Carlisle_

_Hmm, wired- Esme_

_That felt weird- Jasper_

_Cool! – Alice_

_Is it what I think I'm hearing? – Edward_

_They're in for a shocker- Rikki_

_That was fun- Rachel_

_First time- Jonathan_

_I never thought he would ask- Trevor_

I laughed. Listening to thoughts was fun!

"Bella?" Carlisle asked worried and I just laughed harder. "I think she went crazy" Emmett answered and I glared at him.

"Act like a girl" I ordered to Emmett and he started talking in a girly voice "OMG, like where did you get that shirt? It's so hot, I want one. Maybe we get a pedicure and go shopping" he said and pretended to flip his hair. The Cullen's just stared at him and everyone burst out laughing "Back to normal" I said and he went back to normal and stared at me. My coven and I laughed and I shook explained when I had control again "My power is that I can take any power I want with a touch" I said and then added "I can now see the future, hear thoughts, feel and control emotions"

"Really? So your whole coven is gifted?" Carlisle asked me surprised.

"Yup, Trevor can control anyone like I did with Emmett. Jonathan's Trevor's biological brother and he can make people forget stuff. Rikki could influence nature and Rachel could shock people by touching them" I said and they stared at me and then at my coven.

"But I'm limited, I only hear thought is I want to, have visions if I want to, feel emotions if I want to, etc" I added and they nodded.

"Ok, and you never answered, how did you get changed?" Jasper asked looking stunned.

"Oh, a while after you left I wasn't paying attention and I got in a car accident and they changed me before I died" I said pointing to Rikki and Rachel. They nodded and I smiled. "Anyone up for a pool party?" I asked and they all cheered.

I grabbed Rose and Alice's hand and turned to Trevor "Get the guy's some bathing suits" I turned to Esme and Carlisle and I asked "You coming?" The shook their head "No Bella, we have to go get the cars and take care of some stuff at home" Carlisle answered and I smiled "Ok, I'll see you tomorrow" I said and they nodded and ran off.

I ran to the house with Rose and Alice and they laughed. "Wow Bella, your life is perfect" Alice said and I laughed. "it is now that I have you guys back" I said and they hugged me "Welcome back to the family Bella" they both said and I suddenly had an idea "Hey, what do you think about moving in?" I asked then and they stared at me. "I mean we have 3 extra rooms and I bet the girls won't mind to have you here" I added and they smiled. "Awesome" Rose said and Alice nodded "Yeah, I see it happening" she said confidentially and I shook my head.

I led them to the accessories part of my closet and handed Alice a yellow bikini, Rose got an identical pink one, and I got a blue one. It was strapless and very skimpy. We put it on in the closet and they smiled "You know, I don't think I'll mind Rikki and Rachel they seem nice" Alice said and I laughed "They're amazing and the love to shop" I said and they nodded laughing. We ran back to the pool and Rikki and Rachel were their sitting on the chairs "What time is it?" I asked Rachel and she told me "It's 10:37" she said looking at her cell phone. I nodded and sat down next to them.

The guys suddenly appeared in swim trunks and they ran to us. Their eyes widened when they saw us in the bikinis and lounging across the white pool chairs.

"Hey" Edward said as he sat down at the foot at my chair. I smiled and turned to see Emmett lying down next to Rose and everyone else in the same positions as them. I scoot over and motioned for him to lie next to me.

He smiled and ran at an in human speed and was suddenly lying down with me with his arm around my back.

"You 2 made up fast" Emmett snickered and I laughed. I turned to see Jonathan and Trevor smiling at us but I thought I saw some anger too. I shrugged it away until I remembered I could now read minds so I went to their thoughts

_I'm glad Bella's happy, but if the jerk hurts her again I swear I will kill him- Trevor_

_Wow, I would have loved to see her mess with him for awhile before she got back with him- Jonathan_

I sighed and closed their minds. They were very protective of Rachel and Rikki and sometimes even me.

"So, can I talk to the girls real fast?" I asked and they all got up. The guys stared at me and I quickly turned to Edward.

"If you listen you will be in trouble" I warned and he smiled. Emmett and Jasper laughed and Trevor and Jonathan just smiled.

We ran back to the house and I started.

"Ok, Rikki, Rachel, would you mind if the Cullen's move in the house with us?" I asked them while I held Rosalie's and Alice's hands.

They smiled and Rachel answered "Of course! We need more people and we have enough rooms! And plus, I need more shopping buddies!" Alice smiled and hugged her. She whispered something that sounded like "I'm in" Rikki hugged Rose and we all went back laughing.

We jumped in the pool where the guys were talking and we went to the shallow end where the chair was so that we could sit and give them the news.

"Ok guys, we have something to tell you" Rikki started.

They immediately turned to us and I waited for a dramatic pause.

"The Cullen's are moving in" I yelled and Emmett and Jasper smiled. Edward winked and Trevor and Jonathan smiled too. I could see they were getting along better by them being so happy about it.

"Awesome!" Emmett yelled and came to hug me. I laughed and when I could breathe again I started

"Alice and Jasper will be in the last floor next to my room, Emmett you and Rose will be in the third floor with Esme and Carlisle in the room next to yours" I said. All of them smiled and then Emmett, being Emmett, turned to Edward and asked me "Where will he be? Is he going to get a little doggy house?"

I rolled my eyes and winked at Emmett playfully. We all laughed when Rikki suddenly screamed "Chicken fight!" We all went to our mates to get on their backs to start the games.

We played volleyball, tennis, basketball, and various games in the game room and we talked all night. It wasn't until 1 that we stopped.

"Well, were going to start redecorating" Alice said and took Rosalie's hand as they ran to the house. Emmett and Jasper followed while Rikki, Jonathan, Rachel, and Trevor went to have some 'alone time' with each other.

I laughed as I imagined my coven and my family together now. Maybe I could even get the Cullen's to perform with us.

I turned when I felt Edward's arms around my waist and wound my arms around his neck.

"it looks like they'll be getting along" I whispered and he smiled.

"Yes that's a good thing" he smiled. I stood on the tips of my toes to kiss him and he carried me with in human speed to the pool chairs at the bottom of the pool.

The next day Edward ad I ran back to the house at about 8 where there were clothes for both me and Edward on my bed. We changed quickly and ran down to where the guys were watching TV and the girls were planning a shopping trip.

"Hey guys, we have rehearsal at 10 in Seattle so we have to go now" I said and the Cullen's stared at me.

"What?" I asked confused.

"Seattle is very far from New York! How will we get there in 2 hours?!" Emmett screamed.

I rolled my eyes and picked up my phone. "Troy, pick us up for rehearsal" I said and snapped the phone shut. "Well, we need to change, Alice and Rose can borrow my clothes… umm Trevor can you give the guys clothes too?" I asked and he nodded and they went to his room.

We quickly ran to my closet and I handed Alice and handed her and Rose a black mini skirt. They quickly put them on and I put my own black skirt on. I then threw Alice a pink v-neck, I gave Rose the same shirt in red and I put a blue one on.

I went to the closet and handed them pumps the same color as their shirts and we ran to do our makeup.

We did it lightly only using eye shadow, lip gloss, and some eye liner. The eye shadow and lip gloss was the color of our shirts.

We threw on some earrings, necklace, and bracelet and ran down.

Rikki and Rachel were wearing the same thing as us but Rikki had yellow and Rachel had purple.

The guys ran down all wearing blue jeans, and a black leather jacket. Emmett had a very tight red shirt under, Jasper's was black, Edward's was blue, Jonathan had yellow, and Trevor had purple. I imagine Jasper was wearing a black shirt because he refused to wear pink.

I laughed when I saw that all that had only taken 5 minutes. I went to the kitchen and got 10 pairs of black D&G glasses; we always had extras because we were always breaking them, and handed them to everyone.

I ran back up and handed Rose and Alice a pair of Gucci purses that were the color of their shirts and got my own. Rachel and Rikki already had theirs with them.

We all ran out but slowed down when we saw the limo. We all piled in to sit down. Rikki took the window with Jonathan next to her, then Rachel and Jonathan, then me. In front was Rose at the window with Emmett, Jasper, Alice and Edward in front of me.

"Ok, so can you tell us where were going?" Alice asked. I shook my head and then asked.

"Can't you see where were going?" normally Alice knew everything.

"No, I lost a bet with Rose last night so I'm not allowed to see the future for a day" I laughed at that and looked out the window. We were nearly there and I smiled wondering how they would take it. I was glad it wasn't sunny, it was hardly ever sunny.

I turned on the radio and our song buttons started to play. I laughed and started singing to with my voice. Emmett laughed and I saw Edward glaring at him.

"What?" I asked.

"Just remembering that Edward used to hate that song… but now that he's seen you dancing it he loves it" he answered. If I could have blushed I would have been as red as Rosalie's shirt.

I looked out and noticed we had stopped at the air port and groaned when I saw the huge crowd of people with cameras.

"Put your glasses on" I whispered as I opened the door. We all got out and I quickly took Edward's hand as we walked in. He put his arm around me cameras flashed. I could see the news now _'Bella and her new boyfriend'_ to be truthful, I kind of liked it.

We finally made it in and I sighed. We walked to the private landing area and I could see the confusion in the Cullen's faces.

We finally made it to the big white jet and they gasped when I walked in.

"You have a private jet!?" Rosalie screamed when were all in. This time I was sitting with the Cullen's on Edwards lap. "Yup" I answered as we headed to Seattle.


	5. Great Idea

**(I don't own Twilight) and sorry I haven't uploaded in so long… I've just been busy with some other stories!**

We all laughed at the shock on their faces and I shook my head.

"Damn, I never thought anyone would have more money than us… but I was wrong" Emmett said and I laughed.

I seemed to be laughing a lot since the Cullen's come back and I didn't mind, I liked it.

After an hour of talking and catching up we finally made it and we all got out. We were in the airport at Seattle and we still had to make it to the car and thru the cameras and fans again.

"Ready for another round?" I asked and they all sighed as we got out.

This time I put my arm around Edward's waist while he put it around my shoulder. I linked my arm with Alice while she was holding Jasper's hand and I saw Rikki and Jonathan holding hands and Rikki had linked her arm with Rachel as she was holding Trevor's hand. Rose came over to us and took Jasper's and Emmett grabbed Rikki's hand. With that we went out where Cameras were waiting as we made our way thru.

"Bella! Is that your new boyfriend?!" one of the reporters yelled and all of them turned to me for an answer.

We just kept walking forward when an idea popped into my head as we reached the limo and everyone was still waiting for an answer. I let everyone get in except for Edward. He waited with me to get in last patiently.  
When everyone was in he was about to step in but I pulled him back and kissed him while the camers clicked feverishly.

I laughed and ran in with Edward behind me.

"What was that Bella?" Emmett asked laughing.

"Answering the reporter's question" I said and we all laughed.

The song Don't cha came on and I laughed as I started singing with Rikki and Rachel. We sang the whole way to the auditorium where we would be rehearsing.

"Ok, here we are" I said as we hopped out and ran to the room before the reporters caught up with us.

We ran in and into our rehearsal room that was full of mirrors but with no windows t=so we wouldn't have to worry about camera's.

We locked the door that only our manager and we had a key too and went to the radio.

"Ok, sit over there and we'll rehearse the dancing first" I said and the Cullen's went to sit in the corner of the room while I got in the middle with Rikki on my right and Rachel on my left. Trevor and Jonathan were behind us as we started singing 'Don't Cha'

During the second chorus of Don't Cha I got an idea and went to the back to where Edward and his family were standing.

Alice laughed she saw what I was going to do and she gave me a thumbs up as I walked to Edward.

Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was a freak like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was raw like me?  
Don't cha wish your girlfriend was fun like me?  
Don't cha  
Don't cha

I was dancing in front of him and whispering some of the lines on his ear while I danced to the choreography.

On the don't cha I whispered it in his ear while he just stared at me.

When the song finally ended Emmett was howling with laughter, Jasper looked uncomfortable, Alice and Rose were giggling, Edward was stunned, and my whole coven was literally on the floor holding their sides gasping for unnecessary air.

I winked at him as I went back to the radio and put on the next song. 'Buttons' which I decided to have fun with Edward again.

By the end of that song Rikki and Rachel decided to pull me out of the room to talk. I hope I didn't upset them for having fun with Edward.

"Bella, we just had an amazing idea" Rachel squealed and I looked at them confused.

"We should let the Cullen's in the band… have Rose and Alice sing with us and dance, and the guys can play instruments, sing, and dance with Trevor and Jonathan" Rikki finished and I stared at them.

"Ee, you girls are amazing" I squealed and they laughed as we headed back into the room.

"Ok, Alice Rose do you think you can learn our dances in less than an hour and can Jasper, Emmett, and Edward try to learn the back up?"

They looked at me shocked and then ran up to hug me.

"Oh my god this will be so much fun!" Alice and Rose yelled as they went to hug Rach and Rikki.

"Ok, guys work with Emmett, Jasper, and Edward while we work with Alice and Rose" I said and we instantly got to work.

We teach them the dance steps and divided the song into more parts so that they would be able to sing too. In the middle of that I had an idea to do a duet with Edward maybe.

In 0 minutes they had gotten everything memorized and we started rehearsing. I was mostly dancing with Edward and so were Rose and Emmett, Alice and Jasper, Rikki and Jonathan, and Rachel and Trevor.

We were in the middle of doing 'Don't Cha' with the Cullen's when my producer, manager, and choreographer stepped in.


	6. That went well

**(I don't own Twilight) and sorry I haven't uploaded in so long… I've just been busy with some other stories!**

"Pretend to ignore them" I whispered so only the vampires could hear me and we kept dancing as if they weren't there.

I saw out of the corner of my eye Hannah my producer sit down with Tony my manager and Katherine my choreographer.

"Don't cha" I whispered the last line in Edward's ear and backed away laughing.

I heard Tony clear his throat and we turned faking surprise.

"Oh, hi Tony, hi Hannah, hi Katherine" I said and ran to hug them.

Rikki, Rachel, Trevor, and Jonathan followed after and the Cullen's just walked forward smiling.

"Umm guys this is my producer Hannah, choreographer Katherine, and my manager Tony. Tony, Hannah, Katherine, these are my life time friends Alice and Jasper, Rosalie and Emmett, and Edward" I said taking Edward's hand as they went to shake their hands.

"So Bella, would you like to explain this?" Tony asked handing me a freshly printed newspaper with a huge picture of Edward and I kissing in front of the limo, and then small pics of us holding hands and I noticed a pic of Rose and Alice with me and next to it a picture of them dancing on stage with me the night before_. 'Bella and her new love interest'_ the headlines read and I laughed.

"What?" Emmett asked and I threw the paper at him and they all gathered around to read it and all started laughing.

"Look Eddy, you made the cover of a newspaper" Emmett said and he rolled his eyes.

"Don't call me Eddy, its Edward" was the only thing he responded and I laughed.

"So… is it true?" Hannah asked exited while I laughed.

"Umm, maybe" I said and everyone laughed.

"Ok then, I guesses it's your choice if you're making it public… and that was a good job by the way" Tony said referring to the dance.

"Oh yeah, we needed to talk to you about that… I was wondering if we could have the Cullen's in the band" I said and looked at him with puppy dog eyes.

"Umm… well I guess I already saw they dance good… but can they sing?" he asked and I smiled looking at them.

"Don't cha wish your girlfriend was hot like me?" Alice and Rose sang at the same time in their angel like voice.

"I got this icebox where my hearts use to be" Emmett, Jasper, and Edward sang.

I laughed when they made up that out of nowhere. It fit perfectly but it was also funny… maybe we could write that song.

"Ok, then welcome to the band" Tony said and we all laughed and hugged each other.

"They will be moving into the doll house" I said and he nodded.

"I don't think I feel comfortable living in a doll house" Emmett said and we all laughed.

"Well, to bad" I said and I punched his arm.

We all laughed and Rosalie rolled her eyes and shook her head and she smiled at me.

"Ok, let's get to work on the dances and songs, then we can assighn instruments, then write new songs" I said and Emmett smiled.

"Well I can play Base and can do the Sampler is nessesary" he said and Jasper smiled.

"I can play the keyboard and do the synthesizer" he said and then we all looked at Edward.

"I can play the piano" he said and I smiled "And the guitar" he added and I looked at Jonathan worried.

"Jonathan is the guitar player" I said smiling at him. I loved Edward to death but I cant kick my band out and give then their instruments.

"Nah it's ok Bella, I can share" Jonathan said and I went to his thoughts.

_Some healthy competition might even make me better… I'm starting to like this idea_

I smiled and turned to Tony.

"Well I know they can play really good, and Alice and Rose could be my backup's with Rach and Rikki" I said and we all nodded.

"Ok, but who's going to break the news to your band?" Tony asked and I frowned. I was never really close to them but I still felt bad so I sighed.

"I'll do it… they deserve an explanation… when should I do it?" I asked them and they grimaced.

"Well… they should be here… in 1 minute" Katherine said speaking for the first time.

"What?!" I yelled and I turned to Tony.

"Well today we were going to record that song you wrote the other day" Tony said and my eyes widened.

I was going to have to record Paralyze with Edward here. Great.

"Umm, so you can tell them before we start because I want to start with the Cullen's ASAP so that they can learn the new song and all our other song's" Tony said.

"And I have to teach Rosalie and Alice all of our dances" Katherine added

"And I must do some new recording with everyone to add in the new vocals, guide the new musicians… before the concert in Tacoma tomorrow" Hannah finished and I nodded.

I had forgotten about the concert and all… this would take all day to do… good thing we don't get tired. Suddenly there was a knock on the door and my other band members came in. I frowned thinking about the news I would be giving them.

"Hey" they all murmured and we just stared and suddenly all eyes were on me.

"Guys, I have some bad news" I told them and they instantly stopped to look between me and everyone else.

"What is it?" Colby my piano man asked.

"Umm, well…" I started but I couldn't bring myself to finish it.

"You're kind of fired" Rikki finished sensing my distress. Suddenly everyone was looking at me hurt and they all dropped their instruments.

"Ok, where's the camera?" Tammy my keyboarder asked.

"There is none… we kind of have a new band" Rachel said and their eyes instantly went to the Cullen's and stopped on my hand twined with Edward's.

"What?!" Amanda my base player yelled.

"I'm really sorry guys… we'll make sure to pay you for the month… and you'll be taking my jet home" I finished and they all glared at the Cullen's.

"So are they the new band or what?!" Corbin the sampler and synthesizer spat.

"Well, yes… it's just that… well it's not you it's me" I finished looking at them.

"Yeah, give our jobs to your boyfriend and friends" Amanda yelled and ran out.

"Look, dot make this harder than it already is" I said and Corbin ran out after Casey.

"This isn't the last you've seen of us!" Tammy yelled walking out with Colby.

"Well, that went well" I said and we all stayed quiet. I took a deep breath and used Jasper's ability to calm everyone.

"Ok, let's get started" Katherine yelled and we all nodded.


	7. Forever together

**(I don't own Twilight) and sorry I haven't uploaded in so long… I've just been busy with some other stories!**

We ran to the studio that was 5 doors down and ran in.

"Ok, here's the music" Tony said handing out a copy of papers with song notes on them to Trevor, Jonathan, Edward, Jasper and Edward.

Edward nodded and went to the piano, Emmett went to the base, Jasper to the keyboard, Jonathan to his guitar, and Trevor to the drums.

"And here are the lyrics" he said handing a sheet out to Rachel and Rikki and then he looked at me with only one sheet left for me and one for him.

"Out's ok, I have it memorized, give it to Rose and Alice" I said and he nodded giving it to them.

"Ok girls, you'll be doing the lyrics in parenthesize… not much in this song cause it's mostly a solo but still" he said and with that we started playing.

_[Chorus:]  
(Na Na Na)  
Every time you messed with my head (nanana)  
All the things you did and you said (nanana)  
See my scars spell out your name and, you're paralyzing me (nanana)  
Every time you left me behind (nanana)  
All these tears are no longer mine (nanana)  
Because you took it all away and, you're paralyzing me_

Memories, they fall apart, whenever you're inside my head  
Take my tears, they say a lot, since you're the one who put them there  
When I needed you the most you were, nowhere to be found  
But, I still hung on, just hoping for, my love to come around

[Chorus:]  
(Na Na Na)  
Every time you messed with my head (nanana)  
All the things you did and you said (nanana)  
See my scars spell out your name and, you're paralyzing me (nanana)  
Every time you left me behind (nanana)  
All these tears are no longer mine (nanana)  
Because you took it all away and, you're paralyzing me

I miss those times when things were simple, and you're heart was mine  
I just don't understand how you could throw it all away  
When I needed you the most you were, nowhere to be found  
But I still hung on, just hoping for my love to come around

[Chorus:]  
(Na Na Na)  
Every time you messed with my head (nanana)  
All the things you did and you said (nanana)  
See my scars spell out your name and, you're paralyzing me (nanana)  
Every time you left me behind (nanana)  
All these tears are no longer mine (nanana)  
Because you took it all away and, you're paralyzing me

Look up in the sky.  
It's a bird, it's a plane.  
Naw it's just me again, cryin' in the rain.  
I can't figure out why I feel so ashamed.  
You pushed me so hard, that I feel so insane.  
Every time I'd cry you ain't there to wipe my eyes.  
Whenever I was scared you weren't by my side.  
The only thing it did was it made me wise.  
So I guess it's all good cause it kept me alive.

When I needed you the most you were, nowhere to be found  
But I still hung on, just hoping for my love to come around

[Chorus:]  
(Na Na Na)  
Every time you messed with my head (nanana)  
All the things you did and you said (nanana)  
See my scars spell out your name and, you're paralyzing me (nanana)  
Every time you left me behind (nanana)  
All these tears are no longer mine (nanana)  
Because you took it all away and, you're paralyzing me

_**(That's paralyzed by Tila Tequila… I love that song) **_

I finished and looked up to see Edward staring at me sad, Alice and Rose were frowning, Emmett and Jasper were looking at Edward, Rikki, Jonathan, Rachel, and Trevor were just looking down.

"Wow guys that was amazing, you got it all in one try" Tony said oblivious to everything.

"That was an amazing song… I loved the part where you said 'When I needed you the most you were nowhere to be found' it was awesome and sweet" Katherine said smiling.

I smiled at them and nodded.

"Ok, time to start dancing now" Katherine said and left with the girls to start dancing…. She knew that I have the dance's perfectly so she doesn't bother making me rehears unless it's necessary.

"Come with me Tony, I need you to help me with some things" Hannah said and left with Tony.

That left me with Trevor, Jonathan, and Edward.

"Umm, were going to go watch the girls" Trevor said sounding awkward and left with Jonathan.

"Umm, that was a nice song" Edward said and I looked up at him.

"You're here now, that's the only thing that matters" I said and he smiled.

"Forever" he said and kissed me.


	8. Technical problems!

**(I don't own Twilight) **

The next day we were buzzing from excitement of the concert tonight.

"Let's go shopping for outfits" I said and the girls nodded. We spent the rest of the day at the mall shopping and being surrounded by paparazzi.

When we finished we went in the limo to go to the studio 2 hours before the show to do sound check. Yesterday night we had written a whole album with 12 new songs on it. We were going to sing those songs at the concert tonight and we had done everything last night.

When we finished sound check we went to the dressing rooms to get changed. We had agreed to change clothes every 3 or 4 songs so that we had at least 4 outfits each.

"Ok, we're on in 5 minutes" Hannah said as she came in and we nodded and she left.

"Ok, everyone ready?" I asked and the nodded

"Ok, hands in and say 'Forever love' in 5" I said. We had decided to name the band 'Forever love' because we were all going to live forever and we were all in love.

"Forever love" we cheered but suddenly the lights went out.

"What happened?" I asked. I could see clearly but I knew the humans couldn't.

"I don't know" Edward said. I could feel the fans getting crazy outside so I grabbed Edward and ran out to the stage.

"Excuse me everybody, we are having difficulties with the lights but stay in your seats and we'll fix this in no time and then I'll give you the best concert ever!" I yelled and everyone cheered as I went back with Edward.

"I want Trevor and Emmett, go fix the lights; Jonathan and Jasper go and make sure everything is ok, there's no way this happened on its own, somebody did this; Rachel and Rose go make sure the people in the crowd are alright, I don't want some murderer out there; Alice and Rikki I want you to stay back here and make sure everyone here is alright. Edward and I are going to go investigate" I said and they all ran to do their jobs.

"Read until you find some kind of clue" I said and he nodded

I lifted Alice's power but all I saw was us having the concert and not the person who did this. At least I know I'll be having the concert. I used Jasper's gift but all I felt was excitement and nervousness, that was no use. I started reading minds

_When is the concert going to start?_

_Uh, I hate darkness_

_Gosh I'm scared, were going to die_

_I hope they fix this soon; the babysitter was only going to be there till 1_

_Great, Corbin fell, get up or we'll be caught-Tammy_

_Oh this'll show her to fire us- Tammy_

_I just want to ruin her concert and get out- Corbin_

_I can't believe I agreed to this, if we get caught, I'll die- Colby_

Edward and I looked at each other grinning and I rolled my eyes. They were so immature; they think they can ruin this because they turned the power down?

"Guys, it's the old band, they did it" I whispered so all the vampire's could hear.

"What do we do now?" Alice whispered

"They broke the electricity machine, we cant turn it back on" Emmett said

I groaned but got a lighter out and went to the stage.

"Ok guys, the light power broke so if you give us 5 minutes we'll resolve everything" I said and ran back.

"Bella, we cant continue if the light power broke, we're going to have to postpone the concert" Tony said

"But if we do that we'll lose lots of money and we're going to have to miss the photo shoot tomorrow and then everything will get screwed" Hannah argued

"Isn't there anywhere else we can do this?" Katherine asked

"I'm afraid this is the only place big enough to do it" Tony said frowning.

"Actually, we can do it at our house" Edward said suddenly behind me.

"I don't thin its big enough" Tony said impatient

"How is 1700 square feet with lots of electricity?" Edward asked and they stared at him astonished

"That's big enough but where do we get the seats, and stage, we have everything to set up" Tony said and I grimaced.

"I know where we can get a stage" Alice said appearing with everyone else

"Great, go get the" Tony said as Alice and Jasper disappeared

"And I can get the chairs at my uncles shop, it's only a 5 minute drive and he works for party organizing so he has more than enough" Rikki said

"Go" Tony said getting calmer as Rikki and Jonathan left.

"And we can set the backstage up" Emmett said.

"Ok, start packing everything" he said and everyone suddenly got to work.

"Bella, go out and tell everyone the new location, exact address, and tell them to bring their tickets because they'll need them" Tony yelled at me and I nodded as I went out.

"Ok, excuse me everybody, we will not be doing the concert" I started and everyone went crazy

"Please let me finish, we will not be doing the concert here but in a new place" I said and everyone calmed down to listen.

The address is…"I recited the Cullen's address 10 times and then smiled

"It will be a huge white house" I added and ran back stage.

They had everything almost set up in the truck and they were loading it up. I ran to Edward and he nodded smiling as they packed the last of the things away.

The limo drove like crazy to Edward's house that I didn't even know he had here.

I wasn't that surprised at how big it was so I just shrugged it off and ran with Edward out back where Emmett, Jasper, Rose, Alice, Rikki, Rachel, Jonathan, and Trevor were working at vampire speed getting the stage set up and the chairs.

I saw Emmett had put a fence to keep people away from the stage knowing they tend to get crazy. The stage was very high and large. The fence extended the whole way so that no one could get to the back with only 1 door that had a huge lock.

They finished putting the chairs out in less that 1 minute and it actually looked good. It was enough for everyone.

The truck arrived and the crew started unloading things. Everyone looked surprised that everything was done but didn't ask.

We set everything up getting the instruments on stage and all the things in the back. Emmett even got some things that looked like walls to make dressing rooms and all. Where does he get all of this?

Everything was finally ready and the crew had checked and gotten everyone in their seats ready for the concert. I quickly changed into my first outfit along with the girls and I smiled. I was wearing ripped super tiny jean shorts, a tight shirt that showed my stomach, heels, and a leather jacket. Then I got my hair (that the girls had curled) and got some curls up above my head with clips.

The girls were wearing the same thing but in their colors and they had jeans instead of shorts. The guys had jeans, tight shirt, and leather jacket in their colors too.

"Ok Bella!" Tony yelled and I ran out and everyone cheered


	9. Stay with me please

**( own nothing)**

When I finished singing Edward was looking at me painfully and I smiled. I had written the song long ago and never had a chance to sing it, but I was ok now.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him but stopped when I remembered how we could get so I handed him the mike

"I love you" I whispered and he smiled as we started singing together.

**Bella** _Edward_ _**Both**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

**If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
__  
_**But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**  
_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
(No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air) **_  
_  
__I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care  
**  
_**So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
(No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air)  
_**  
**__**No more**_

No air

Baby

There's no air, no air

Hey, oOoOo

Oooooooooooooh  
_**  
**__**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
**_  
**Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe****  
**  
_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
**_  
**Got me out here in the water so deep****  
**  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me?__  
_  
_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air

No air

When we finished that song we took a bow as everyone clapped. We had written that song together both reflecting on our time together.

Now I had to sing with Alice alone.

Alice came out dancing in a dress similar to mine but in silver.

She smiled and I rolled my eyes as the song started.


	10. No air for real

**( own nothing)**

When I finished singing Edward was looking at me painfully and I smiled. I had written the song long ago and never had a chance to sing it, but I was ok now.

I smiled and leaned up to kiss him but stopped when I remembered how we could get so I handed him the mike

"I love you" I whispered and he smiled as we started singing together.

**Bella** _Edward_ _**Both**_

_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?**_

**If I should die before I wake  
It's cause you took my breath away  
Losing you is like living in a world with no air, oh**

_I'm here alone, didn't wanna leave  
My heart won't move, it's incomplete  
Wish there was a way that I can make you understand  
__  
_**But how  
Do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe  
**  
_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here, I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
(No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air) **_  
_  
__I walked, I ran, I jumped, I flew,  
Right off the ground to flow to you  
There's no gravity to hold me down, for real_

**But somehow I'm still alive inside  
You took my breath but I survived  
I don't know how but I don't even care  
**  
_**So how do you expect me, to live alone with just me?  
'Cause my world revolves around you  
It's so hard for me to breathe**_

Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
(No air air, No air air  
No air air, No air air)  
_**  
**__**No more**_

No air

Baby

There's no air, no air

Hey, oOoOo

Oooooooooooooh  
_**  
**__**Tell me how I'm supposed to breathe with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
Got me out here in the water so deep  
Tell me how you gon be without me?  
If you ain't here I just can't breathe  
There's no air, no air  
**_  
**Do you expect me, to live alone with just me  
Cause my world revolves around you, It's so hard for me to breathe****  
**  
_**Tell me how I'm supposed to breath with no air?  
Can't live, can't breathe with no air  
That's how I feel whenever you ain't there  
There's no air, no air  
**_  
**Got me out here in the water so deep****  
**  
_Tell me how you gonna be without me?__  
_  
_**If you ain't here I just can't breathe**_

There's no air, no air  
No air air, No air air  
No air air

No air

When we finished that song we took a bow as everyone clapped. We had written that song together both reflecting on our time together.

Now I had to sing with Alice alone.

Alice came out dancing in a dress similar to mine but in silver.

She smiled and I rolled my eyes as the song started.


	11. Fashion ecstasy and SURPRISE!

**( own nothing)**

**Bella** _Alice __**Both**_

_Oh Oh  
La La La_

**I am, I'm too fabulous  
I'm so fierce that it's so nuts  
I live to be model thin  
Dress me, I'm your mannequin  
**  
_J'adore Vivienne I really want  
Gucci, Fendi, and Prada.  
Valentino, Armani too  
Madame love them Jimmy Choo  
_  
_**Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be**_

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
  
**Oh Oh  
La La La  
We love designer  
****  
**_I need some new stilettos  
Can't walk, down the street in those  
You are, who you wear, it's true  
A girl's just as hot as the shoes she choose  
Oh yeah_

J'adore Weitzman I really want  
Louis, Dolce Gabbana, Alexander McQueen at all  
Madame love those Manolo  
_  
__**Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be**_

Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
  
**Oh Oh  
La La La  
We Love Designer  
**  
_Oh Oh  
La La La  
We Love Designer  
__  
_**Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
****  
**_Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
_  
_**Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be  
**__**  
**_**Fashion put it all on me  
Don't you want to see these clothes on me  
Fashion put it all on me  
I am anyone you want me to be**

Oh  
La La La  
We love designer  
  
_**Oh  
La La La  
We love designer**_

Alice had actually convinced me to sing this and me being a push over agreed so when we took a bow every girl was cheering.

"Ok, 3 more songs and we finish, I'll be back in 1 minute!" I yelled as I went back to the girls.

"Ok, we have the last 3 song together" I said and they nodded

"You ready?" I asked and they nodded again

"Ok, get changed!" I called and they went to put on their dresses.

"Alice go change" I said and she nodded and ran to change while I did the same. I now wore another gold dress but this one was plane with spaghetti straps. The top wasn't as revealing as the other but the bottom was way smaller and it was metallic gold.

I kept my golden boots on and put my curly hair covering some of my face too make it sexy, put on sparkly gold eye shadow, and retouched the rest of my makeup.

The girls came out all dressed in the same dress as me but in silver. Their boots, makeup, and hair was the exact same too but in silver instead of gold.

I nodded and we ran out to sing we started with Jai Ho because we thought it resembled to the guys, especially at the 'Running through my veins' because it was actually about our change.

Then we went to sing hush hush together and when the ended it was time for our last song.

"Ok, you've all been a great audience but now it's time for the final song!" I said as it started. I had written this song to get the girls to sing more than me because the band wasn't just me.

[Rosalie]  
Can't hold it back  
You know I'm so addicted to you  
Cravings attack  
Whenever I get closer to you  
I'm in control  
Whenever you're away  
I just want you here with me boy

[Bella]  
Let's take a ride  
I'll show you all the avenues  
Hop in my coupe  
I only got a room for two  
Let's just explore  
My only destination is you  
I'll tell you what I want to do  
Baby

[Alice]  
Can I take you to a place  
Where we can go far away  
Let's take a chance tonight  
Follow me to...

[all]  
Ecstasy (boy)  
You and me (boy)  
I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you (feeling)  
I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you

Ecstasy (boy)  
You and me (boy you know I'm)  
I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you (boy you know I'm)  
I'm feeling you (I'll never want to let you go)  
I'm feeling you

[Rachel]  
The mood is set  
My temperature is rising  
I'm getting hot  
And there ain't no denying (ahh)  
I know a spot  
Where can just go get lost together  
Right now I'll do whatever

[Ricky]  
You take me high  
But I really want to go off (off)  
Hearts beating fast  
Temp is still moving (slow)  
My fantasy  
And boy just take control  
Come on won't you let me know  
If I

[Alice and Rickey]  
Can I take you to a place (A place)  
Where we can go far (far) away (away)  
Let's take a chance tonight (Boy let me take you)  
Follow me to...

[Alice and Bella]  
You and me (me)  
I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you (I'm feeling you)  
I'm feeling you

Ecstasy (boy)  
You and me (boy you know I'm)  
I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you (boy you know I'm)  
I'm feeling you (yeaaaa aa aa aa)  
I'm feeling you

[Alice]  
Boy you got me twisted  
I must admit it  
I just can't resist  
I can't get you off my senses  
You make me feel brand new  
The things you do  
Oh, you know that I'm feenin' for you

I just got to have it  
It's getting drastic  
I can't break the habit  
I'm just an addict  
For your love  
It's like a drug  
Baby let me take you to

[Alice, Bella, Rose]  
Ecstasy (boy)  
You and me (I'm feeling you)  
I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you (I'm feeling you)  
I'm feeling you (Never knew I can feel this way before)  
I'm feeling you

(Can we go there?)  
Ecstasy (I wanna go there)  
You and me (boy you know I'm)  
I'm feeling you (feeling you, feeling you, feeling you, feeling you)  
I'm feeling you (boy you know I'm)  
I'm feeling you  
I'm feeling you

[Alice]  
I want to take you there there there there  
I want to take you there there there there  
I want to take you there  
I want to take you there

[Rosalie]  
I want to take you there  
I want to take you there  
I want to take you there  
I want to take you there

When we finished I smiled and was about to say goodnight when light started flashing and I looked up bemused. What was happening?

Edward came out smiling and everyone instantly became quiet as he took my hand.

"Bella, there is no other way I would have done this" Edward said speaking in the mike but looking at me.

"I love you every single day of forever, will you marry me?" he asked as he got down on 1 knee and took a ring out. I gasped and everyone was super quiet I could almost hear crickets.


	12. The happily ever after

"Yes, yes, yes, a hundred times yes!" I said and he smiled as he placed the finger on my hand and everyone cheered.

"I love you" he said as he went up and kissed me very passionately.

I smiled into the kiss when I heard everyone cheering and the spotlight on us.

When that ended we bowed and everyone clapped as we headed off, that was the best concert yet.

"You girls did amazing" Edward said and they all clapped.

"Yes, you all did, don't forget the photo shoot tomorrow, and I just wanted to say that the new addition is really good and Bella I'm happy for you. Do you guys know who did that at the concert?" Tony asked and we nodded

"It was Colby, Tammy, Amanda, and Corbin, we saw them when they were leaving the electricity room right after the lights blew but we couldn't catch them" I said coming up with an explanation and he nodded.

"I'll be back and the police will take care of everything" he said and we nodded.

When they had cleaned everything up I smiled and looked at everyone.

"How bout we celebrate?" I asked and they cheered

"The concert or engagement?" Alice asked and Edward and I grinned.

"Both" we said and they all laughed

We all ran to our limo and told the driver to take us to the club that was nearby. We got there in a matter of minutes. The club had letters in blazing red saying 'Club Inferno' with red streaks in it.

"Ok, lets go!" Alice cheered. As soon as we got out all eyes were on us, we walked straight to the front of the line and they let us in without even asking. That was one of the fun things about being famous.

We danced all night signing autographs and lots of people congratulated Edward and I that night, word got out fast.

When we left the club it was around 4 AM so we went straight to bed.

Edward instantly kissed me as soon as he closed the door and our little night of celebration began. The next day it was around 8 when we got up from bed and met everyone down stairs.

"Photo shoots!" Alice squealed and I laughed

"Alice, calm down or you're not going" I said and she nodded calming down.

"Just put anything on because they give us clothes" I said as I ran to my room to get everything.

I put on a pair of jeans and a T with sneakers and met everyone outside.

We got in the limo and drove to the photo shoot spot; we would be doing it in the woods.

When we got there we got mobbed by makeup artists talking to us and dragging us to different directions.

"Bella, baby, how are you?" Jerry asked and I smiled

"Good, perfect, amazing" I said. Words didn't even describe me right now and he grinned

"I assume it's due to your engagement?" he asked and I nodded smiling.

"I'm happy girl, now come on, we're having all of you" he said as he led me to a room full of cosmetics.

2 girls instantly got to work on my hair and another 2 on my face. 1 hour later they finished and when I looked up in the mirror I had a natural look. It was a light yellow eye shadow, super light pink lip gloss, a bit of natural looking blush, no eyeliner or mascara so it was very natural and it fit me.

Then my hair hung down straight with a couple of ringlets here and there on my head. They put me in a yellow strapless dress that hung just above my knees with 2 thin straps. Then they handed me yellow flats that had a nice belt n it to make it pretty

I came out and found Edward in a white button down with the first couple buttons undone so that it showed his chest and his sleeves rolled up.

I nearly chocked when I saw makeup in him and he groaned.

"They don't take no for an answer" he said. They had put a tiny bit of powder on him to make him look a bit less paler and some eyeliner under his eyes to make them pop. If you didn't have vampire vision you'd never notice it.

The rest of the people came out, the girls all wearing natural makeup like me and in similar outfits. Alice wore a light green tank with comfortable looking shirts and flip flops, Rose had a pink blouse with a pink skirt and flip flops, Rikki had Capri's on with a white top and sneakers, and Rachel had a light blue shirt on with some jeans that were rolled up to her knees and sneakers.

Emmett and Jonathan were both wearing jean shorts and T shirts with sneakers. Trevor and Jasper were wearing loose fitted jeans and t shirts with sandals instead. Their hair was messy instead of combed as if they had been running around.

"Ok, all of you come over here; we'll be doing 2 different shoots. We're doing the original picnic shoot, but we'll also be doing an after weeding shoot too" he said winking at me and we laughed.

"Ok, now I want the girls to sit on the cloth with the basket and the guys to be in the background playing football" he said

I sat between Rose and Rikki while Alice sat next to Rose and Rach next to Rikki. We pretended to eat the food and drink while we laughed and I could hear the guys throwing a football behind us. Every once in a while before a picture they would retouch our hair and makeup.

After about 20 pictures they finally decided to have the guys join us on the blanket. Edward was always holding me somehow and giving me food.

Then after about 25 of those they wanted just Edward and I doing the pictures. I leant on Edwards lap as he fed me grapes, which I spit out at vampire speed, and we drank, or pretended to, drink wine.

When we finished with another 25 of those they made us go back in to change. They re did my hair to make it in a curly bun that had a couple of curls coming out with a little crown on top.

They put me in a white strapless wedding dress with heels.

Then they re did my makeup to be a bit darker and sexier. I stepped out and met Edward in a tux grinning.

"I never though I'd see you in that" he said and I smiled.

The rest of them came out wearing dresses and tuxedos.

They took mostly pictures of Edward and I and then some of me with the girls and then the guys. Me pretending to throw flowers to the girls. Alice catching the flowers and Emmett catching the garter and lots of other pics.

And that is exactly what happened. I had my beautiful wedding and we all lived in the doll house that got a gym installed later for the guys to fool around in and even Carlisle and Esme joined in the fun.

My old band didn't bother me anymore because they were in jail for disrupting a concert and I lived happily ever after.

**THE END  
WOW, I loved the way it ended, I always liked the idea of them having a gym LOL.**

**If you're wondering why I didn't put the wedding in its because I liked the Breaking Dawn wedding to much to replace it!**


End file.
